The Golden Pair
by setr
Summary: A bunch of one shots and drabbles featuring the golden pair. Ratings vary per chapter.
1. Why

_Rating: T  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Why**

A soft growl reached Oishi's ears and he looked over at his partner. The red-haired acrobat clutched at his stomach and turned pleading blue yes on him.

"Nyah, I'm so hungry." Eiji moaned.

The pair had just left school, tired from a long practice session.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" he asked the younger boy.

Oishi smiled as beautiful blue eyes widened comically and a look of pure joy crossed Eiji's face.

"Really Oishi? Please, please, please."

The dark haired boy laughed as the acrobat jumped on the spot, his hands clapsed in front of him.

"Sure, let's go. My treat."

Eiji blurted out a grateful thanks and launched himself at his partner. Oishi who was used to the acrobat's enthusiasm caught the boy and managed to keep from falling. His wallet might not like the idea but when he looked into Eiji's face and felt his warm weight against him he knew exactly why he did it.


	2. Midnight Outing

**Midnight Outing**

(rating: t)

Eiji woke to the sound of a soft tapping as if a branch was being blown into the window. He scowled at the window as if it were its fault he was now awake, that's when he noticed that there was no wind and the tree wasn't close enough to reach the window. The tapping came again and he thought he saw something hit the glass pane in the darkness. Curious he slipped out of bed and quietly made his way over. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it certainly wasn't his dark-haired doubles partner tossing pebbles.

Yet there Oishi was with a handful of pebbles in the dark of the night. The other boy motioned for him to come down, putting a finger to his lips to indicate that he should be quiet about it. Eiji nodded while rolling his eyes. He lived in a house full of people he knew very well that if you wanted to sneak out you had to be stealthy. He grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled it on over his head before heading back to the window, shoes and socks in hand. Quietly he slid it open just enough to slip through, once he was out on the roof it was simply a quick jump over to the branch of the tree and then an easy trip down the trunk.

"Ne, what's up Oishi?" he asked once he was on solid ground.

"Come with me." The raven-haired boy replied simply.

Eiji just shrugged and loped off after his partner, it might be unusual and completely out of character for the boy to show up like this but that didn't change the fact that he had total faith in him. Oishi moved easily in the near darkness, sure of his way and leading Eiji with ease. The taller boy's hand found Eiji's their fingers interlocking naturally as if it were meant to be that way. Somehow this night, with Oishi it simply seemed right and Eiji let a smile curve his lips. He was curious as to where they were headed but knew Oishi had a stubbornness when he wished and all it took was one look at the boy to know he wasn't going to tell.

"This is my favourite place." Oishi said softly as they reached their destination.

Eiji considered mentioning the electric box but somehow knew this was different. The box was their spot, something they shared. This was Oishi's own personal spot and Eiji was touched that he was sharing it with him. It wasn't something Eiji would have figured for his friend and partner.

"Come on." Oishi tugged him forward gently.

Eiji easily followed Oishi to the swings. They were in a small park that Eiji recognized as being near Oishi's house. Dropping his hand the taller boy sat on the swing a smile on his lips and there was a sparkle in his emerald eyes. He looked almost care-free, something that was new for Oishi. Ever since Eiji had met the other boy he had been worrying about something or another.

"Swings are great." Eiji said, pushing off from the ground.

"There's something about them that always just calms me down. It reminds me of being a kid and I would close my eyes and just imagine I could fly."

"It lets you be innocent."

Eiji understood exactly where Oishi was coming from and what he was trying to say. Oishi smiled at him, grateful that he was understood. The pair fell silent, just swinging beside each other in the dark. Safe in each other's presence.


	3. Lust

**Lust  
**(rating: M)

His skin was silken smooth under his lips as he mouthed his way down the side of the pale elongated neck. He pressed a wet kiss to the slight dip above his collarbone. His tongue slid out tasting the salty sweat that had gathered savouring the taste of it before sucking hard. Eiji's desperate moan only made him suck harder, hungry and wet on his neck. Eiji's hands were fisting in the back of his shirt as whimpers and moans breathed past open lips. Oishi pulled back and admired his work a bright red mark that was giving way to a bruise, bound to be purple soon. Flicking his tongue over it soothingly before letting Eiji pull him up, crushing their mouth together with unrestrained fervour.

Oishi's fingers slipped under the boy's tennis shirt, eager to feel more of that smooth skin, revelling in the clench and twisting of lithe muscles under the pads of his fingers. The redhead's hands were slung behind his neck and they started to slide down his back smoothing up and down as he pressed closer. Oishi was half hard by this point and was desperate to taste more of the acrobat. Breaking apart he pushed the other boy's shirt up exposing pale abs and dusky nipples. He couldn't keep from moaning in appreciation and Eiji's cheeks flushed pink at the look he was getting. His eyes lowered almost demurely and Oishi felt his lips curl in a predatory smile at the sight. There was something about this boy that brought this darkness out of him; the primal animal he normally kept caged and chained was released.

Eiji was a contrast of demure looks, flushed skin and wanton cries and Oishi looked up into blue eyes that were normally bright but currently hazy with desire. He watched the inky black of his lover's pupils dilate as he took one dusky nipple into his mouth. Sucking on the bud he felt it tightening, stiffening under his tongue. Oishi felt pride in the reactions he was able to draw out of the other boy, proud to know it was him that could wind Eiji up till he was ready to burst, begging for Oishi to please, please just fuck him.

"O-Oishi..." Eiji whimpered.

Oishi smiled against Eiji's chest pulling back slightly to admire the boy beneath him. Eiji took the opportunity to grab two fistfuls of Oishi's own tennis shirt pulling him down hard, his body giving under the sudden pull to lie fully on the smaller boy. He was about to protest, he was too heavy for Eiji, he was supposed to be the one in control but before he had the chance Eiji had let out a satisfied moan and crashed their lips together teeth grazing. Oishi ground his hips down, fully hard by now and straining against the fabric of his track pants. He could feel Eiji just as hard beneath him and as their cock's dragged against each other his heart stuttered and he moaned into Eiji's mouth. He ground down against just to feel that desire once more, his tongue pillaging and drinking down Eiji's own cries.

Eiji was bucking his hips up, just as desperate for the friction even as his hands clawed at Oishi's back through his shirt. His lungs were screaming for hair but he didn't want to release the boy yet, didn't ever want his taste to not be on his tongue. Finally he had no choice but to do so and he gasped in lungful after lungful of air his tongue licking his lips almost obsessively. Eiji's mouth was red and swollen and it only made Oishi want to kiss him more, to kiss him until his lips were chapped and Eiji's taste was soaked into him.

Gone were the demure looks as Eiji gazed up at him with midnight blue eyes, dark with lust and still exuding an intensity that had his cock twitching. Long fingers were fiddling with the waistband of his pants as his small chest rose and fell with deep pants. Eiji's shirt was still bunched up under his arms, the pale skin flushed pink with desire.

"Too many clothes..." Eiji pouted, giving the pants a slight tug.

Oishi responded by pulling his own shirt up and over his head, carelessly tossing it aside his eyes never leaving Eiji's. He planned on moving to help Eiji out of his shirt but before he had the chance his lover was flipping them over deftly in a display of grace and strength. Oishi could only stare up at him in shock form his back, forest green eyes blinking while Eiji laughed. The smaller boy leaned down pressing a firm kiss to his lips before pulling back to resume undressing. Oishi watched as his lithe frame stretched as the blue and white tennis shirt was peeled off and tossed aside his hands reaching out to trail across the skin, too tantalizing to resist. Eiji hummed in approval even as his own hands came to rest on Oishi's hips, fingers curling under the thick elastic waistband. They tugged gently and Oishi lifted his hips to allow the acrobatic boy to pull them off. Once he had removed the pants, underwear and all, he set to work on his own somehow managing to get them off even as he was pressed against him.

"That's better" Eiji murmured, blue eyes sparkling.

Oishi smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his lips as he pulled the boy down, eager to taste him once again and again and again. He could never get enough of Eiji, never. He wanted to lock the boy in his room, keep him with him in his bed always but as much as he wanted that he also wanted to see him play, to live and experience. As sexy as he was hovering above him, alabaster skin on display, and oh was it ever sexy, Oishi found him just as sexy in his tennis clothes outstretched reaching for a should be impossible ball, trademark grin on his bright face.

He was pulled out of his musings by Eiji's mouth on his neck, sucking a bruise into the pale skin in retribution for the violent purple one on his own neck. It was almost cute the concentration the redhead was putting into his efforts and Oishi took advantage of the moment to flip them back over once again in control of the situation. Eiji let out a surprised squeal his mouth unlatching from Oishi's neck and causing him to chuckle. His lover pouted at him, not liking the trick or his apparent amusement. Oishi sucked the protruding bottom lip into his mouth nipping lightly before releasing it. When he pulled back Eiji whimpered lightly and he couldn't resist kissing him hard, almost violently as his lust once again raged. His hands explored Eiji's body, caressing the smooth skin without the restraint of clothing. He pulled himself away from Eiji's temptress mouth and began mouthing kisses down the slender column of his , flicking his tongue over the pulse point, feeling the thrum of life against his tongue making impossibly hard. He continued his slow, torturous trek down smiling as Eiji writhed under him letting out whimpers and moans. He let his tongue lick around a dusky nipple the bud stiffening in anticipation. He breathed hotly over the bud loving how Eiji arched up begging for him to take him. Sucking the tight bud into his mouth he nipped at it with a growl deep in his throat, his hand coming up to tease the other nipple. Twisting it in his fingers, drawing pained gasps from the boy under him. When he released them they were raw and red and he soothed them with his tongue before resuming his wet, open-mouthed kisses down the pale body that quivered under his touch. He left a wet trail down the center of Eiji's chest coming to his navel, darting his tongue into the hollow briefly before moving across to the hollow of his hips.

Eiji was highly sensitive there and as his mouth trailed over the heated flesh he let out a strangled moan hips bucking upwards on their own accord. He nipped at the bone that protruded under taut skin the sounds Eiji was emitting further fuelling his desire. He gently parted his lover's legs as his mouth found the soft insides of his thighs carefully avoiding the one spot he knew Eiji was frantic for him to touch.

"Oishi, please, please..." Eiji begged, hips thrusting, twisting desperately seeking any sort of contact.

The raven-haired boy couldn't help but take pity on his lover placing a kiss on the leaking tip of his cock, tasting the saltiness of his pre-cum his tongue slipping out to taste it. Slowly he took the tip into his mouth, sucking softly eyes flicking up to watch his lover start to unravel. Eiji's head was tossed back, one hand tangled in the messy dark red locks while the other gripped the bed sheets, his body tightly strung panting with the exertion of not thrusting wildly into Oishi's mouth. The wet heat encompassing the head of his cock blurring his mind and sending his blood humming through him hotly. His tongue caressed the swollen head, digging into the slit causing Eiji to cry out, hips thrusting up as his restraint broke, forcing his cock further into Oishi's mouth. He tried valiantly not to choke as the thick cock was shoved down his throat and after a moment he pulled back, hands firmly on the boy's slender hips, his cock slipping out of his mouth with a lewd pop. The strangled whimper of protest from the redhead went straight to his own neglected cock and he stroked himself once to keep from exploding as his eyes met Eiji's. The normally bright blue black with lust and need and countless other emotions all of which were only making Oishi want him more.

He moved back up the bed, capturing Eiji's still swollen mouth with his in a searing kiss, tongues probing deep and teeth nipping. He continued to kiss Eiji even as he blindly reached for his bedside dresser, fumbling in the drawers for the small tube of lubricant that was in there somewhere. He growled triumphantly into the boy's mouth as his fingers enclosed around it finally, _finally. _He settled back onto his haunches, reluctantly leaving Eiji's mouth, ceasing his feeding from its hot sweetness. His lover scratched lightly at his stomach and thighs sending shivers all over his body and he rushed to get the tube open pouring a liberal amount over his fingers, not wanting to rip the boy apart. Nudging Eiji's thighs even farther apart he trailed a finger along his crease watching as Eiji shivered and slung a leg effortlessly up on Oishi's shoulder giving him better access to that puckered hole. He rubbed around that tight ring of muscle before slipping one well lubricated digit inside, immediately groaning for the tightness around just one finger, aching for his cock to be inside that tight, tight coil of muscle. He wiggled his finger around until Eiji loosened allowing him to slip in another and another until the boy was ready, and Oishi couldn't wait any longer.

At his command Eiji swung his other leg up onto Oishi's shoulder lower back off the bed his weight resting fully on his shoulder. Oishi stroked himself once, twice coating his aching cock in the rest of the lube before poising the weeping head at Eiji's slick entrance. He paused, looking down at his lover searching his delicate face for any sign of hesitation but Eiji only whimpered and begged wiggling in an attempt to get Oishi to continue. Oishi leaned down to capture the boy's mouth once more, pushing himself fully in as soon as their lips met. He groaned deeply, agonizingly into the redhead's mouth at the tight, tight heat of the boy. He held still more to keep from coming right then than to allow for Eiji to adjust. His lover was having none of that, already wanting him to move, bucking back on Oishi's cock desperate for some movement.

Oishi let one hand fall to thin hips while the other braced himself on the bed, leaning forward and bending Eiji back even more, his ankles up around his ears his hands scratching for purchase on Oishi's biceps. He pulled back slowly, oh so slowly then using the full strength of his hips slammed forward jarring the boy spread open beneath him and they both cried out. He was already too close to bother with a rhythm and instead he just slammed into the boy again and again letting out feral groans as Eiji's screams filled the, thankfully empty, house. He knew the second he hit that bundle if nerved buried deep in Eiji for the boy's eyes flew open and his scream stuttered out as he tightened around Oishi's cock trying to hold him there. Oishi ripped himself back adjusting his hips to pound into that spot again and again. On the third or fourth strike against Eiji's prostate the redhead began to fall over, his body tightening impossibly around Oishi. Holding his cock so tight in the suffocating heat and he couldn't have kept from coming if he had wanted to. He felt his cock spasm and release spurt after spurt of sticky cum deep in Eiji's body his entire body shaking with the reaction. Eiji screamed out, nails digging, digging, and breaking the skin covering Oishi's bicep has his own climax had him spurting his cum over both their chests in the trap they had created as they pressed together. Their bodies shook, every muscle quivering with exertion from the powerful release.

Oishi pitched to the side, pulling the acrobat with him, his legs still up around his head. After a moment he moved enough to pull his now spent cock from Eiji allowing the boy to move his legs into a more comfortable position. He knew they should move, clean up the mess they had made but for now Oishi just wanted to lay there, the small frame of his lover tight in his embrace, pressing tired kisses to a sweaty neck. Eiji sighed contentedly as he snuggled in closer already half asleep. Oishi smiled moving just enough to pull a sheet up over them before he too succumbed to sleep.


End file.
